Late Night Rendevous
by Yepsen
Summary: Alex is working late. What happens when she gets a visitor? (Alex and fictional character not on SVU). This is just for fun and my first ever fanfic.


Alex had been with the firm for quite some time working with the Special Victims unit. She was always busy and working late trying to stay caught up and to get justice for her clients. The stress load was heavy, and she always tended to make it worse than it was. She was a perfectionist and it was hard to let that go. She strived on doing her best and putting the bad guys behind bars.

She had met many people while working at the firm and liked them all, but there seemed to be some tension between her and a new co-worker, Carter. She couldn't quite put a finger on what the tension was. They seemed to irritate each other and just couldn't get along. They didn't work that closely, but when they had they were short with each other. _He's just so full of himself _she thought_ and he always has to be right_. It's so irritating...humph.

_But why am I thinking about that_, she thought, _I have so much work to do_. She was working late again; her light was the only one on. She was going over a particularly tough case and it was taking more time than normal. It had been a long day. She was tired. The jacket to her pinstripe skirt suit was flung on the couch in her office. She was wearing her favorite button down sleeveless white top with it. It exposed her toned shoulders and had a hint of cleavage. Not too much...just enough. Her shoes were kicked off under her desk and her hair was pulled up in a loose bun, she had her little black glasses on to read the paperwork with. Urgh...she was so tired.

She reached up and took off her glasses and rubbed the bridge of her nose so she could refocus. She was starting to get a headache, figuring she was alone she pulled her hair down and let it fall. Her hair was long and blond and framed her face nicely, but when she was at work, she was always professional and usually had it up. No one at work had seen it down, she wouldn't let them. She leaned back and stretched to relax, but something caught her attention. Startled, she glanced toward the door, leaning against the frame was Carter and he was staring at her.

"I didn't know anyone else was still here", she said. She started to put her hair back up. "Leave it", he said.

"What"?

"I said leave it". She hesitated, but was too tired to care.

"Can I help you with something Carter"? She put her glasses back on and shuffled some papers...god he made her uneasy. What was that about? She was an academic; she didn't have a lot of worldly experience so she wasn't sure why he made her feel this way.

He was still staring at her, his breathing seemed a little unsteady.

"Carter? Hello...can I help you with something"? She stood to try and get his attention. He glanced down her body as she stood and she felt her breath catch. He was checking her out. His eyes...she had never noticed before were hazel, with flecks of gold in them. He closed the distance between them, bringing an inexplicable wave of heat with him. She knew he was attractive, but really didn't think much of it before. Now with him so close and so intent on her she couldn't help notice what a fine specimen he was. He was tall, at least six feet three, with broad shoulders and thick chest that she could tell had a lot of muscle under his blue dress shirt and blue and silver tie. It was late, around 10pm and his 5 o'clock shadow was starting to show. He had a nice chiseled face, strong cheek bones and lips...had she never noticed his lips before? They were perfect. She chewed her lower lip a bit and then silently yelled at herself...right, like he wants anything from me. He's probably just here to drop off some paperwork.

As he drew near, she could see he held a folder with paperwork in it. _See silly_, she thought..._paperwork_.

"I just finished the McDonough case and I saw your light was still on, so I thought I'd drop it off".

"Oh...ok. Well thanks, I appreciate that". She reached for it, and their hands touched. She felt as though she'd been shocked, there seemed to be electricity. She jumped and seemed to snatch the folder from him. "Oh sorry", she said, "I swear I just got a shock". She turned to set the folder on her desk, and as she did, her back was to him.

Suddenly she felt a heat down her spine and her flesh tingled. Two strong arms slid down either side of her to the desk, trapping her between him and her work. She wasn't sure what to do.

His breath fluttered the air around her neck and she felt a shiver begin somewhere near her knees and travel upward to her breasts. Unbelievably, her nipples were hardening beneath their practical covering of white cotton.

"What are you doing"? She asked a little out of breath. She reached up and took off her glasses and set them on the desk.

"I'm not sure", he said. "I came to give you that file and as I reached your door, you were taking down your hair and I was mesmerized". He leaned into her a little and she could feel his hard chest against her back. _Oh my_...she thought. No, No, this can't happen.

She tried to straighten, to put a little steel back into her spine. She began to turn and that's when he reached up and put a hand into her hair.

"You are very beautiful Alex". "I noticed you the first day I started her, but there was always this tension between us". "I guess I know now what it is".

His hand was in her hair, slowly brushing through it. It was to the middle of her back and a golden shade of blonde and smelled like fresh herbs. He inhaled a deep breath of it. God, she even smelled good.

"Carter...we..." she started to turn to try and break this moment. He took her arm and turned her to him, chest to chest now. He spun her so fast, that she wobbled a bit and ended up catching herself by placing her hands on his chest. His muscles rippled under her touch and he inhaled again. She was looking down, he couldn't have that. He reached up and tilted her face to look at him.

"Look at me Alex"...she raised her eyes and looked into his hazel eyes and every thought went out of her head. She couldn't speak; she couldn't move ...she just stammered...

"I...I"...he brushed his hand through her hair again and then his hand rested on her hip, slowly encircling her waist and pulling her towards him. She tried to resist, with her hands on his chest she tried to push back, but she was no match for his strength. He leaned in and just barely brushed his lips against hers, while pulling her even tighter. She couldn't fight it anymore she was no match for this man. He brushed her lips again and then kissed her hard. Again she tried to resist with no luck. She was Jell-O at this point. If it wasn't for him holding her so tightly she would certainly slide to the floor from sheer nerves.

Her hand still pressed against his chest, she couldn't move. She was his prisoner at this point

He wanted this woman so badly he could taste it. He wanted to taste her. He wanted her naked and sprawled beneath him, on top of him, beside him, upside down on her head if need be, anything to get inside her. With his cock, with his fingers, and definitely with his tongue, whatever it took to convince her, he would do it.

One arm encircling her waist and the other hand in her hair, kissing her hard...his cock was starting to ache from wanting her.

He reached up and tore her shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. He was greeted with even more splendor, her breasts were buxom and her stomach was flat. He had noticed her body before; curvaceous and well proportioned...not a stick figure like some of the other girls in the office, but just right.

She gasped as he ripped her shirt open and stared at him in shock for a moment, then grabbed his head and started kissing him and fumbling with his tie and the buttons on his shirt. Once she got the tie loose he ripped his shirt open for her exposing a well-muscled chest, she thought it would be nice, but this man was incredible.

He leaned down and cupped one breast and kissed her cleavage above the bra. _Oh god_...she thought.

He lifted her onto the desk and continued to kiss her chest and stroke her stomach, making his way down to her legs. She had great legs too...muscled calves from wearing heels and all the work outs she did. He grasped her thigh and ran his hand up to grab her buttocks and when he reached her panties to take them off, to his surprise, she wasn't wearing any.

_Oh my god...he's going to think I'm a slut or something...I was running too late this morning to put any on once I got out of the shower_. But he doesn't need to know that.

He glanced at her and smirked. "No panties huh"? "Yeah...well"...she said as she reached for his belt to take it off. She unfastened his pants and released his engorged cock. _Oh dear lord_...she thought..._he's huge...and just keeps getting better_. She licked her lips as she looked at his cock, and then reached for it. She wanted to taste it and stroke it. But they were both too impatient for that.

He leaned her back on the desk and bent over, stroking her pussy, making sure she was ready for him. Oh...but she was. She was soaked and ready for this big hunk of a man to have his way with her.

He looked down at her, laying on the desk, hair draped around her, legs spread wide ready for him and he thought to himself. _I have never seen anything more beautiful_.

He told her so..."you look absolutely beautiful Alex". She winked at him and pulled him to her. His cock slid in, thick and stretching her far. She arched into him and raked her fingers down his back as she took a sharp breathe of ecstasy and let out a moan.

She wrapped her legs around him and gently bit his ear as she whispered ..."fuck me Carter"... and oh he did.


End file.
